Y Qué?
by ruth19912105
Summary: Ambientado en em episodio 5x07. Reid volvió con Lila?. Porque se molesta jj?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... ya sé que tengo una historia en curso, créanme no lo he olvidado. Lo que sucede es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Ahora bien, en mi maratón de CM, en el capítulo, 'el intérprete'. No pude evitar notar a jj burlándose de Reid recordándole a Lila... y se me ocurrió esto.

Espero les guste.

Descargo de responsabilidad: una vez más, nada me pertenece.

 **Y Qué?**

-¿Vieron a Spence?- preguntó llevando en sus manos varias carpetas.

-Tenía una llamada en el móvil- respondió Derek.

-Ok, voy por él- dijo caminando hacia la sala descanso -¿y Emily?-

-Si dices que tenemos caso, has de cuenta que no me viste- le respondió la recién llegada.

Le sonrió en disculpa.

-Los veré en la sala- hablo de espaldas.

Camino por los pasillos, hasta que visualizo al agente más joven del equipo. Se le ocurrió jugarle una broma. Despues de todo, ese trabajo podia llegar a borrar la sonrisa a cualquiera.

Camino despacio.

-Si bueno, hemos estado ocupados- escuchó que le decia a la persona del otro lado de la línea. Siempre le parecía divertido escuchar como intentaba disculparse con el resto de las personas.

-¿Estas en Los Ángeles?- preguntó divertido.

Lo miró raro, nunca lo había escuchado hablar utilizando ese tipo de voz, casi ilusionado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda poniéndole en alerta. Detuvo sus pasos cerca suyo.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se giraba, la encontró casi encima de él. -Debo colgar, luego te llamo- cortó la llamada de manera abrupta. En sus ojos avellana estaba la sorpresa pintada.

-Jj?- ella retrocedio.

-Tenemos un caso- hablo rápido mostrando las carpetas.

El asintió, pero su mirada le decía que analizaba si le decía la verdad. O al menos si habia estado escuchando su conversación.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala donde los demás ya estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó Derek.

Fue entregando a cada uno los archivos. Al llegar a Reid arrojó la carpeta frente a él y respondió -Los Ángeles-.

... ... ...

Mirándolo desde una perspectiva, no tenía sentido que estuviera molesta. Es más no 'debia' estarlo. Spencer era un hombre libre...

Libre de estar con la mujer que quisiera, incluso si esa mujer fuera Lila Archer. Además ella estaba en pareja.

Con Will...

Suspiró tomando asiento en el avión junto a Rossi.

-Ya tienen un grupo trabajando en la comisaria- comentó tratando de despejar su mente.

-Este no es su primer asesino en serie- se sumó Rossi.

-¿Recuerdan al inspector Kim?- preguntó observando la reacción de Spencer.

Ni se inmutó.

-Era un acosador- les recordó Hotch.

Ese era su pié. Una voz dentro suyo le decía que cambiara de conversación, que lo dejara correr. Pero el que se hiciera él desentendido le estaba fastidiando y mucho.

-¿Lo recuerdas, Spence?-

La miró con escepticismo, sabía que había algo más que la simple insinuación.

-Lo recuerdo- respondió.

Logrando exasperarla más.

-Y, volviste a hablar con 'esa',¿ Lila? ¿Así se llamaba?- presionó.

Suspiró, no iba a jugar.

-Creo, que deberíamos centrarnos en el caso, es lo que precede- dijo poniendo fin a la conversación.

O por lo menos, pausa.

### ### #####

-¿Qué fue eso jj? - preguntó una vez que quedaron solos.

Ella ya estaba esperando a que le preguntara, ella se peguntaba lo mismo.

-¿Qué fue que?- dijo elevando una ceja.

-¿Vas a jugar?- dijo serio.

-Sigo sin entender- respondió.

Él asintió no satisfecho pero decidió dejarlo así. -Bien- dijo alejándose.

Ella se apoyo contra el escritorio.

### ### ###

Tuvieron que esperar hasta el día siguiente, lo que significaba pasar la noche en un hotel.

Se encargó de conseguir habitaciones para todos. Fue a entregarles las llaves a cada una, cuando notó su ausencia.

-¿Y Spence?-

Las facciones de Derek le avisaron antes de que lo hicieran sus palabras.

-Alguien se enteró que estaba en la cuidad y lo mandó a buscar- respondio divertido

-Juro que creí que era una broma- Prentiss hablaba con una sonrisa brillante, digna de una hermana mayor cuando su hermanito hace el gol en un partido de escuela.

-A ver si es tán genio, le di un par de consejos- continuo Derek.

Ella los escuchaba, pero no les prestaba atención.

En su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Spencer y Lila Archer.

-¿Jj?- vio una mano agitarse frente a ella.

-Perdón, me decían?-

El moreno la observó. -Te pregunté si querías venir con Prentiss y yo a por un trago-

-Se los agradezco pero, debo hablar por teléfono con Will - mintió.

Ambos aceptaron su miserable excusa y se despidieron.

Ella se fue a su habitación y camino por ella como un prisionero en su celda.

Ella no era así. ¿Qué le sucedía? Debía dejarlo. Él es libre...

Esa frase se la repitió por horas. Hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 1 de la mañana.

'Demasiado temprano' pensó. O, 'Demasiado tarde' le contestó la voz con la que estaba en guerra.

Luego de escuchar un poco de ruido que le indicaba que se preparaba para dormir. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

#### #### ###

Al día siguiente lo encontró en el recibidor, llevaba lentes oscuros y su dosis temprana de café.

Se paró a su lado, él la ignoró.

-Buenos dias- saludó molesta.

-Buenos dias- respondió cortante.

-Quien juega ahora- ironizó.

-Jennifer, la única que juega aquí eres tú- la acusó.

Lo miró con rabia, rabia porque ya no sabía de él, porque no hablaban, porque evidentemente decidió seguir adelante y rabia porque seguramente otra mujer ya era dueña de algo que una vez fue suyo.

-Y según tu.. ¿a que juego?-

Soltó una risita, típica de su soberbia.

-A la familia feliz- dijo simplemente. Y se fue...

### ###

Nota de autor: serán dos capítulos gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Soy sincera... no me esperaba la repercusión que tuvo esta historia o, punto de vista. Pero de todas formas quiero agradecer mucho. Estuve charlando con titi25 y yo no me di cuenta peeeero. Esta historia puede servirles a los que aún no leyeron 'Giros' una de mis historias favoritas. Como precuela. Ella es su autora. Si no la leyeron, se la recomiendo. Sin más, vamos a ver como acaba o continúa esto.

Ya saben que nada es mio no?

 **Y Qué?**

Decir que sus palabras no le afectaron sería tratar de engañarse a si misma, y fracasar miserablemente.

Porque, en el fondo, muy dentro suyo sabia que era cierto. Sabia que ella y Will estaban jugando al matrimonio perfecto o a la pareja perfecta.

Pero, ¿que otra opción tenía?. Debía darle a su hijo un hogar estable.

Esa era otra mentira. Se lo había repetido tanto, que por momentos terminaba por creérselo. Amaba a su hijo, de eso estaba segura. Como lo estaba de que no había sido planeado.

Que en el 30% de probabilidades de continuar su relación con Will, había aparecido él. Ella iba a terminar esa relación, y tal vez, sólo tal vez ver como evolucionaba Spence. Su Spence. Que lejos estaba de ese pensamiento.

Que lejos estaba de él.

Lo observó escribir en él pizarrón. Su alta figura inclinada levemente. Su cabello cataño que había crecido, sus delicadas manos, su expresión al pensar y buscar la respuesta a algo.

Suspiró. Trató de concentrarse en el portátil que le habían acercado de una de las víctimas.

Luego de lo que para ella fueron horas su teléfono sonó.

Sin mirar tomó el de Spencer que estaba junto al suyo. Miró la pantalla, inmediatamente una conocida punzada le atravesó. Tenía un mensaje de Austin.

La camarera...

Su teléfono siguió sonando logrando sacarla de su estupor.

-Garcia- contestó.

Lograron entrar a la computadora que tenía por contraseña el nombre de los protagonistas de una serie de películas sobre vampiros. No le sorprendió que él no supiera nada de eso, por el contrario ya nada le sorprendía.

¿En que momento dejó de ser el tímido chico con tres doctorados?.

'Seguro Derek tuvo que ver en eso'. Pensó con frustración.

-voy contigo- se ofrecio. Lo miró, no había rastro de ironía o alguna doble intención. Estuvo tentada de aceptar, pero sabía que era una mala idea.

Quizás el monstruo verde decidía hacer su aparición, y no estaba segura de lograr contenerlo.

Asi que en vez de decir algo, tomó nuevamente su teléfono y pese a su negación marcó el número de Morgan...

##### #### ####

Luego de colgar miró la pantalla del móvil, tenía un mensaje. Austin. Lo abrió y le contestó, no sabía por cuanto más podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Por más tiempo que había pasado, por más Lila o ya en ese caso Austin. No lograba olvidar a jj.

Lo había intentado todo. Pero no podía, y cada vez era peor.

Soñaba con el día en que despertaba y su imagen no fuera lo primero que se le viniera a la mente. O estar con alguien y poder evitar la siempre comparación.

Era miserable, lo reconocía. ¿Pero, qué más podría hacer? No estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que dañara a Henry, y tampoco sabía si era correspondido en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Lo único que sabía era que amaba a jj y que a ella le gustaba que anduviera detrás de suyo.

No por mala, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Pero, él había decidido pasar de todo hace mucho. No iba a flaquear ahora.

Su celular sonó nuevamente, Austin le pedía que se quedara. Él aceptó.

Luego envió un mensaje a Hotch diciéndole que él se quedaría y que tomaría un vuelo comercial.

### ### ###

Lo malo de haber ido sola hasta la casa de la amiga de una de las víctimas, no era que la mujer, aparentemente fuera una desequilibrada, ni que su casa fuera una pocilga.

Lo malo fue, que García la llamó diciéndole que el joven genio no regresaria con ellos, que le habia pedido que le comprara un billete de avión.

-¿Tu crees que se verá con Lila?- le había preguntado.

-No lo sé García-

-Ay! Estoy tan feliz de que mi Boywonder tenga a alguien en su vida-

-Garcia debo dejarte, hablamos después- 'estúpido genio' resoplo. Guardando el teléfono.

Después de esa llamada todo fue cuesta arriba. Dando como resultado, ella con un golpe en su cabeza.

Si, logró estabilizarse, si sus compañeros llegaron a tiempo y si atraparon al sujeto. Debería sentirse afortunada.

Pero, no era así.

Sólo sabía, que ese día regresaría a su casa, con su hijo y con Will... mientras que Spence se quedaría en Los Ángeles, con... eso era lo peor. Ni siquiera sabía con quién iba a estar.

Ese día podría ser Lila, Austin o cualquier otra. Y ya lo pasaba mal, algo le dijo allí recostada en el sillón del avión. Qué lo peor estaba por venir.

Él día que él finalmente se enamorara...

### ### ###

Después de enterarse que jj había sido agredida y estuvo a punto de ser asesinada. Supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó el móvil y le escribió a Austin avisandole que él regresaba con el equipo.

Quizás no pudiese estar con ella de la forma en que él anhelaba, pero sin duda alguna siempre estaría para ella.

Quizás algún día él lograría enamorarse de alguien más y sólo así podría mirarla como a la hermana que todos pretendían que fuera.

Cuando subió al avión, pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de todos. Evidentemente García hizo honor a los comentarios que alegaban diciendo que era una persona poco discreta.

Los miró a todos brindandoles una sonrisa. Hasta que se encontró con la mirada azul. No supo deducir que había en sus ojos.

Por un instante creyó verla suspirar, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración.

Seguro le dolía mucho, pensó.

Fiue a buscarle una manta y la cubrió con ella. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida .

Una sonrisa que le traía el sol, la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba. No importa donde o con quien estuviese.

Siempre sería ella...

Bueno este sería el final, pero, ya saben donde continúa. Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos en otra oportunidad.


End file.
